


Playing Games

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Levi, truth or dare.” </p>
<p>“Dare.”</p>
<p>“I dare you to swap underwear with Bert.”</p>
<p>Levi  threw his ‘Out’ card on the table. “No fucking way, I choose truth.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, when was the last time you sucked a dick?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bfketh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/gifts).



Levi pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders, adjusting his sleeves as he stared at himself in the mirror. He traced his reflection one more time, trying to decide if he looked good, when Hanji shuffled into his vision, standing behind him impatiently, car keys spinning around their finger.

“You’re dragging your feet,” they teased with a grin, laughing when Levi shot them a scowl.

“I’m just checking if I have any dirt marks on my clothes.”

“Uhuh,” Hanji hummed, throwing the keys in the air and catching them, placing them on the small cupboard next to the exit, “You just don’t want to go to this party.”

“Of course I don’t,” Levi muttered while pulling on his shoes, “I’m too old for this shit.”

“Oh c’mon, don’t be such a sourpuss.”

“I went to the store with Eren for the supplies. They’ve got red Solo cups, Hanji. Red fucking Solo cups. It couldn’t be any more stereotypical broke college kids if they _tried_.”

“Hey, I actually like those cups – reminds me of _our_ college days.”

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Listen, it’s gonna be a blast, stop worrying!”

“They have that stupid tube thing Hanji –“

“Well it sure sounds like a party to me! We’re _going_ because I want to have a proper drink with your lover boy and his friends,” Hanji said while grabbing Levi’s bicep and pulling him away from the mirror and out the main door, “I’m crashing at yours today by the way.”

“Of course you are,” Levi responded with a squint over his shoulder at them, locking his apartment door, “I’m not letting you drive home drunk.”

“You’re such a caring friend!”

“You’re not giving me much of a choice.”

“You love me really.”

They walked the short path to Eren’s apartment building where he roomed with his three other friends. Eren only lived around ten minutes away from him, choosing to live in an apartment instead of at the dorms of his college, mostly because it meant more peace. Even though Eren was a social person, he enjoyed silence and dorms were anything but silent. Levi was happy for this fortunate lack of distance between them because it meant that even if either one of them is busy they can still see each other frequently enough to not feel lonely.

Hanji pressed the button on the intercom once they got to the building and Levi pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. They waited for a few seconds before the speaker on the device flared to life and a lot of chatter was heard through it. Over the buzz of chatter came Eren’s voice.

“Hello?”

“Hey sweetpea, it’s us,” Hanji said cheerfully, hand on the doorknob. They heard the annoying sound of the doors being opened and quickly made their way inside, walking up the four flights of stairs to get to Eren’s home. They barely managed to ring the bell when the door slammed open, revealing a slightly drunk Eren who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Babe!” he bellowed and flung his arms around Levi’s shoulders, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Thanks for coming.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Levi said with a tender expression, kissing his boyfriend of six months on the lips properly. Eren purred into his mouth, a lazy smile settling on his face when they parted. He then looked over Levi’s shoulder to Hanji.

“Hey Hanji, what’s up?”

“Hey peanut, nothing much,” Hanji hummed from the side, clearly amused as they wiggled their eyebrows, “Yet, anyway.”

“Piss off,” Levi muttered, face red.

“Never.”

“Well come on you guys,” Eren interrupted their banter with a tug at both their arms, closing the door behind them once they got in. “The rest are in the living room, so go right ahead, just tell me what you’d like to drink first.”

“You still got that sweet wine we bought?” Levi asked hopefully.

“Yep, kept it just in case you wanted it babe,” Eren replied with a wink, knowing Levi’s surprising sweet tooth. Levi’s chest swelled.

“I’ll have that then.”

“Okay, you Hanji?”

“Beer, please.”

“Alright, go ahead now; I’ll be right behind you guys.”

Eren walked into the kitchen while Levi and Hanji went in the direction of the most noise, reaching the living room just as a loud squeal was heard. They opened the door and peaked in, seeing Eren’s friends all over the floor and couches surrounding the coffee table where all the booze was.

“Oh hey, it’s Levi and Han – ahhh, Ymir s-stop it!” Christa squeaked out while moving away from Ymir’s probing fingers, waving at them both and bringing the rest of the group’s attention to them.

“What’s up you guys!” Connie said loudly, waving with his beer bottle while showing another chip into his mouth. Sasha shuffled around a bit so she could see them and waved at them both, mouth full of beer at that moment.

“Hello you little fruitcakes, what’s happening?” Hanji said in way of greeting, sitting down next to Sasha while everyone else chorused a hello. Levi muttered a hello and stood at the door uncertainly, glancing around the room and settling his eyes on Mikasa who nodded at him before focusing on Jean who started explaining something to her.

“Well, we were just discussing which game to play next,” Armin supplied helpfully from next to Mikasa, sipping on some kind of fruity-looking drink.

“Oh?” Hanji questioned, grabbing a handful of chips.

“Yes,” Marco answered with a smile, “Although, we haven’t really come to an agreement yet.”

“Mainly ‘cos horse-face is being stubborn,” Eren said from next to Levi, making him jump a bit. The youth nudged him with his shoulder and handed him the wine before grasping his hand and dragging him to the couch, where he plopped down next to Marco.

“Fuck you Jaeger,” Jean said with a scowl and Eren gave him the finger.

“ _Anyway_ – we were picking between Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare, but Jean doesn’t want to play either for some reason,” Eren continued, tugging Levi down next to him while reaching over and giving Hanji their beer.

“They’re both _lame_ , that’s why.”

“Well, have you got a better idea?” Jean remained silent. “That’s what I thought.”

“I think Never Have I Ever is a lovely way to start a drinking night,” Hanji sang with a happy grin, popping the can of beer open with a sizzle. Levi just shrugged, making it clear he doesn’t care which one they chose.

“Alright, that’s seven to five with two undecided – Never Have I Ever it is,” Reiner boomed from between Annie and Betholdt with a grin, “I’ll start.” Everyone looked at him expectantly as he mused over a question. Finally he smirked. “Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

Christa and Ymir rolled their eyes, sipping at their drinks with a high-five. Connie, Annie, Levi and Mikasa also drank and everyone just eyed them knowingly. And then Marco also drank.

“Marco?!” Jean asked in surprise, much like everyone else. The young man just shrugged with an embarrassed smile.

“I’ll tell you later,” he muttered at Jean.

“Way to go Marco,” Connie cheered with a grin and everyone laughed while Jean stared at his boyfriend.

“Okay, moving on,” Ymir said with a wave of her hand in Annie’s direction.

“Never have I ever sucked a dick,” Annie deadpanned.

Most of the people snort and pick up their drinks with the exception of Mikasa, Connie, Ymir and Christa.

“That almost wasn’t fair,” Jean mumbled, glancing at Annie out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, can’t blame me for knowing where the fatal hits are,” Annie returned.

“Babe, it’s your turn,” Eren said with a nudge to Levi’s side. Levi frowned, still having not picked what he was going to say. It was difficult choosing when you’ve done a lot of shit.

“Never have I ever –“ he started but stopped, thinking a bit longer, “Never have I ever fucked Shitwin.”

Loud groaning was heard throughout the room as people shook their heads at the wasted opportunity.

“Levi is that the best you could do, rea – holy shit, Armin, why the fuck are you drinking?”

Armin knocked back the rest of his drink and busied himself with pouring himself another one, trying to hide his burning cheeks while everyone stared at him incredulously – with the exception of Hanji.

“Cupcake over there has been keeping secrets, has he?” they teased as they adjusted their glasses, eyes fixed on Armin.

“When?” Ymir questioned eagerly from where she was cuddling Christa.

“How did it even happen?” Jean questioned with both eyebrows raised.

“How did you even have the time with all of your exams?” Eren slurred, leaning forward so he could see Armin better.

“I didn’t know this game had an ‘explain why you drank’ policy,” Armin muttered, glaring at them all with the flush still on his cheeks.

“Alright everyone, let’s just move on,” Bert said with a nervous smile, cupping his glass in his hands tightly when everyone’s eyes turned on him briefly. Everyone reluctantly backed off with their curiosity still plain, yet they were also eager to carry on getting drunk and having fun.

“We’re having a talk later on,” Eren warned Armin before sighing as he thought what to say – it was his turn next. “Never have I ever, hrm.”

The game continued on like that for a while, and they got through over two full rounds before everything interesting seemed to have already been covered. Among those were things like; ‘Never have I ever had sex outside,’ to which Reiner, Bert, Levi, Jean and Marco had drunk, causing raised eyebrows and a satisfied smirk from Reiner; ‘Never have I ever sexted the wrong person by accident,’ to which Jean drank reluctantly with a flushed face; ‘Never have I ever used sex toys,’ to which Ymir and Christa had downed the rest of their liquor, as well as all the other girls, Hanji and Levi. Ymir had eyed Levi’s oddly red face when he drank to that and smirked to herself.

The ones doing most of the drinking were Levi, Hanji, Reiner, Christa, Ymir and Armin, causing many shouts of disbelief and laughs of incredulousness, as well as quite a few side-eyes and eyebrow wiggles to Armin because everyone had the image of him and Erwin in their minds. Armin had flipped them off at one point, but he wasn’t really upset over it. They teased everyone after all, including Jean who was the one drinking the least amount of alcohol. It was all in good spirits.

When Levi popped open a second bottle of wine, they decided it was time to move on to the next game they were contemplating earlier: Truth or Dare. Everyone decided that there had to be a forfeit, as well as a one ‘Out’ option where you can switch a truth for a dare or vice versa. Eren went and fetched his deck of Uno cards and handed everyone one so that they would know who had already used up their ‘Out’ and who hadn’t.

“Alright so, we need a good forfeit,” Ymir mused, rubbing at her chin.

“We could always just mix whatever we have left in our cups together into one,” Mikasa suggested while taking a sip from her Jägermeister cola mix.

“Mikasa, you’re a genius,” Jean said with a grin, grabbing an empty cup and pouring a bit of his red bull-vodka in, before handing it on so everyone poured their drinks – which ranged from beer and wine to hard liquor – in. They set the cup in the middle of the coffee table, about to begin when Rainer grinned.

“Wait no, this needs a little spice to it as well,” he said with a Cheshire grin, just before he made a disgusting sound with his mouth and spit into the cup. “ _Now_ we can start.”

Levi gagged.

“Aight, who’s gonna start?” Sasha asked, hiding her disgusted expression behind her beer bottle.

“Well, Marco was the last one, so, why not him?” Armin piped up. Everyone agreed with that suggestion.

“Alright then, er, Bertholdt, truth or dare?” Marco said, starting the game. Bert looked like he was contemplating hard, a nervous twist to his lips making him look more like he was taking his finals than playing a party game.

“Dare,” he eventually replied, staring at Marco anxiously.

“I dare you to – dance the Macarena to ‘Talk Dirty to Me’.”

Connie whooped and started laughing, causing everyone to laugh with him. Eren set up the music on his laptop. A few minutes, a lot of laughter and a very sweaty Bert, they were in a circle again.

“Armin, truth or dare?” Bert questioned.

“Truth.”

“Uh. When – I – When did you last have sex?”

Everyone turned to Armin expectantly. The blonde fiddled with his hands and didn’t look anyone in the eye.

“Last night.” A loud ‘Oooooh’ was heard throughout the room as everyone eyed him.

“Jesus, we’re _really_ having that talk later on dude,” Eren said with a whistle, sipping at his beer.

“Levi, truth or dare,” Armin quickly spoke, trying to get the attention away from him as soon as possible. Levi sighed and put down his cup.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to swap underwear with Bert.”

Levi’s eye twitched and he turned his eyes toward Bert, just as the young man wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead with his shirt. He shuddered and threw his ‘Out’ card on the table with a grimace, glaring at Armin.

“No fucking way, I choose truth,” he grunted out, crossing his arms. Everyone around him laughed and Eren petted his shoulder consolingly.

“Alright then, when was the last time you sucked a dick?”

“This morning,” Levi replied with an eye-roll, making Hanji whoop loudly and Mikasa frown. Levi shrugged apologetically and turned his attention to Hanji.

“Truth or dare, shitty-glasses?”

The game continued on, with the group making more outrageous dares and asking more and more weird questions as time went on. The questions got more personal – do you masturbate really often? – and kinky – do you enjoy wax play? – as they got more drunk. The dares ranged from Jean doing a striptease to his underwear, Marco shaving half of his leg, Christa ordering a small fruity cheese pizza, Mikasa eating that pizza, Reiner waxing off his chest hair and Eren changing into Christa’s dress for the rest of the night.

And then it was Ymir’s turn to pick a new victim. Her eyes turned to the very drunk Levi and she smirked. “Levi, truth or dare?”

Levi eyed her distrustfully and swivelled his drink in his cup as he weighed both options carefully. “Truth,” he picked eventually, the choice said into his cup. Ymir grinned widely at him, making Levi shift uneasily.

“What sex toys have you used?”

Levi’s stomach dropped and Hanji laughed loudly, smacking their knee with mirth. He scowled at them and was about to say that he’s not answering when Ymir shook her head and gestured toward the ‘Forfeit cup’.

“Remember, if you don’t answer you need to drink that.”

He gagged again, just from the thought of it, and groaned.

“Okay fine.”

Everyone stared at him expectantly, with Jean muttering ‘What’s the big deal anyway,’ under his breath. Levi fiddled with his cup and didn’t look at anyone as he started.

“Dildos, butt-plugs, anal wands, strap-ons, masturbators –“

“Don’t forget the vibrating anal beads,” Hanji butted in, adjusting their glasses, “Or that vibrating butt-plug Mike dared you to wear to class that one time.”

Levi flushed and snapped his eyes to Hanji, trying to stop them from over-sharing details of the how’s and why’s. They ignored it of course. With a sigh, he continued.

“Paddles, crops, vibrators, hand-cuffs –“

At this point everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, with the exception of Hanji, who was too busy laughing, and Eren, who was looking into his lap, hands clenched in it. Levi felt his stomach drop as a terrible feeling that Eren was disgusted came over him. Still he pressed on.

“Prostate massagers, hot seat vibrators, vibrating eggs, cock-cages, cock-rings –“

“You know, I still think we should’ve gotten that bolo tie cock ring,” Hanji interrupted again, caressing their chin.

“No fucking way, I would’ve been reminded of Shitwin and lost my boner A.S.A.P.”

Hanji snorted and Armin glared. Everyone else just looked on with various expressions on their faces, ranging from surprise and shock, to knowing leers and smirks, as well as a lot of traumatised expressions. Eren still had his head down. Levi desperately needed to get him alone later on so they can talk.

“Where was I? Oh yeah, cock-rings, Ostrich feathers, ball gags, double ended dildos –“

“What the fuck are ball gags?” Jean muttered quietly to Marco, but Levi heard it anyway and flushed deeply, tugging at his collar.

“Sex swings, vibrating fox-tail butt-plugs, glass dildos, docking sleeves and nipple clamps. I think that’s it.”

“You forgot the ball locks, penis sleeves and dragon dildos,” Hanji reminded him with a shaking finger and Levi threw a couch pillow at them.

“The dragon dildos were _your_ thing,” Levi snapped, highly embarrassed when everyone just burst into several unidentifiable sounds, all very disbelieving.

“I clearly remember you using one of them once, so it counts.”

“Piss off.”

“Well, that was way more than I ever wanted to hear about you dude,” Ymir said with a grimace, rubbing her face into Christa’s back as if that would get the mental images out of her mind. “I think this should mark the end of this game – I don’t think I can hear any more of these TMI’s.”

Everyone nodded in agreement with her. Marco quickly opened up the music playlist on Eren’s laptop and started blasting music, making everyone start swaying to the catchy beat. Levi sunk into the couch once attention moved away from him and glanced at Eren, who was breathing heavily and clenching his fists.

“Babe?” he started hesitantly, reaching forward with his hand and clasping Eren’s. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just, gimme a second and then I want to talk to you,” Eren replied, still not looking at him.

“Okay, sure,” Levi said over the lump in his throat, sure that Eren was disgusted by him. After all, most people weren’t into the things Levi was, and the vast collection of sex toys was definitely one of the things most didn’t have. He released his hold on Eren’s hands and stood up, moving away from everyone and into the hallway.

“Fuck,” he muttered, sure he had screwed everything up. He should’ve just drunk that disgusting forfeit.

He had hidden that side of him from Eren up until that moment because he was scared that it would make him leave – like it had happened before. He had told one other person before and it had ended badly. And now it seemed as if that fear was once again going to become a reality. He really should’ve just drunk that stupid thing.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice came from behind him and he tensed, preparing himself for the worst. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Levi forced himself to say as he turned around, carefully schooling his face into a neutral expression. By the look on Eren’s face, he wasn’t very successful.

“Babe, why didn’t you say something?” Eren asked with a concerned expression and Levi felt his hopes rising a tad. He tried to squash them down.

“I was – I was afraid you’d be disgusted,” Levi muttered, glancing to the side at the paintings Eren had hug all over the walls of the hallway.

“Disgusted? Why would I be _disgusted_?” Eren asked incredulously, eyebrows raised high as he stepped closer to Levi so there were only a few inches of space between them. “Levi, I’m not disgusted _at all_.”

“What? But you wouldn’t even look at me when I was listing – well, you know,” Levi replied, eyes searching Eren’s frantically. Eren shuffled his feet awkwardly at that while scratching at the back of his head.

“I was actually trying to keep my boner down,” he mumbled, cheeks bright as he confessed the information.

“You – what?” Levi breathed, heart beating wildly in his chest as he dared to reach for Eren’s hands again. His lover squeezed his hand tightly in return.

“I really liked the sound of all that,” Eren said in a whisper, pressing his lips to the corner of Levi’s hesitantly. Levi kissed back slowly, mind in a haze of alcohol and bliss. They parted after a few fleeting moments and Levi once more glanced up into Eren’s eyes.

“Really?” he asked quietly.

“Really.”

“We can try a few things out sometime then,” Levi said with a soft smile. Eren grinned wildly at him and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, drunkenly hoisting him up, making the shorter man yelp in surprise.

“I’d like that,” he said with a nod before releasing Levi and turning around. “Now, let’s get back to the others before they think we’re fucking in the bathroom.”

Levi laughed and grabbed Eren’s hand, following him back into the living room.

“We could, you know?” he hummed teasingly just before they opened the door. Eren groaned and nudged Levi’s hip with his.

“Don’t tempt me,” he said with a sigh as he walked back to the party.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Levi said with a smirk, making Eren groan again, before Armin’s victory shout caught both of their attentions. They re-joined their friends and had a great time for the rest of the night, drinking, dancing and going crazy. Even Levi let go completely, much to the approval of everyone. No one mentioned any of the embarrassing stories or dares that happened that night the next morning, for which Levi was most grateful. And if a few days later Eren got a vibrator as a gift from Levi, well, that was really no one else’s business but their own.


End file.
